texmurphyfandomcom-20200213-history
Lowell Percival
Lowell Percival is a sharp businessman and womanizer who gave money to Marshall Alexander. He is a member of the Lions Club. He is the head of several large silicon mining and production facilities on Mars and competed with Alexander over the planet. His office is in Marinaris City. He was interested in acquiring the Oracle Stone from Rick Logan. Rhonda Foxworth once worked for him but he was harassing her and she left. Larry Hammond also once did a job for him. Sometime before Alexander's death, he courted his ex wife, Nora Desmond Alexander.Big Dick Castro had private information about him in his safe and Percival sent Tex Murphy to bring him the evidence in order to talk with him. Lowell told Tex that Rocky Bullwinkle would know the whereabouts of Alexis Alexander. Percival was also a leading figure in the Brotherhood of Purity, known as the Phoenix. He was seen in the Bastion of Sanctity directing the movements of Chameleon. Knowing that Eddie Ching possessed the Habuh, he posed as one of the bidders to buy it but as Ching did not part it, he employed Tex Murphy to steal it from her via the Chameleon taking the form of Countess Ranier. He then ordered the discovery of the Winter Chip and the capture of Alaynah Moore.As he fancied Eva Schanzee, the mole from CAPRICORN, he opted to spare her from the Great Alluvion and took her on the Moon Child and keep her in stasis. He revealed his identity when Murphy was finally captured on the Moon Child. Novelization By 2042 Percival was the President of Lowell Percival Enterprises in New San Francisco engaging in shrewd business and creating a monopoly in off-planet mining operations. He became the richest man in the world overtaking the Sultan of Brunei. He was also famous for his philanthropy and an unrivalled collection of art and old, rare first-edition books and documents. He made donations to GRS and the bulk of his fortune was used to build the Moon Child. Being a secret leading figure of the Brotherhood of Purity, he had public connections with the Crusade for Genetic Purity and its leader, Reverent Claude Shepherd. While the Brotherhood was preparing for the retreat to the lunar station, as Phoenix he participated to the cult meetings masked. There he noticed a new member, the GRS employee Eva Schanzee and promised her a special seat in the new order. Knowing that Eddie Ching possessed the Habuh, he posed as one of the bidders to buy it, but as Ching did not part it, he employed Tex Murphy to steal it from her. Tex however had noticed his name while in Ching's apartment. When the statuette was stolen from him, he arranged a meeting, where he met Percival's secretary, Alaynah Moore. Tex managed to find Percival available after some days, where Percival admitted knowledge about the bird and his interest in obtaining it for his collection. After Tex' departure, the building of the LPE exploded to bits, and Percival was presumed dead. His apparent death brought havoc in Wall Street. In reality Percival had retreated to Moon Child, along with Eva Schanzee to whom he expressed some interest. He saw Murphy once more when he intruded to the station. Percival offered him a chance to live if he joined their cause, but Murphy replied that he'd rather kill him. He then left the guards to execute him. This was his mistake, as Eva was actually a CAPRICORN agent. When finally Eva and Tex suceeded in destroying the station, Percival and other officials took escape pods and returned to Earth, but were arrested. Trivia His name is derived from Percival Lowell, an astronomer. category:Martian Memorandum category:characters Category:UAKM